Talking about snogging
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Young Dracula. Robin has heard something interesting and wants to share it with Vlad. A dialog. Robin/Vlad. And what does the conversation lead to...?
1. Talking about snogging

- Hey Vlad?

- Yes, Robin?

- I heard something cool today when I was sneaking behind my brother's bedroom door.

- Can't it wait? I'm trying to read. We are reading Shakespeare in native language.

- Let me see. Romeo and Juliet? Your father is gonna kill you if he finds out.

- I know, that's why I'm trying to read it now, not at home.

- I get it, but I heard something really fascinating this morning…

- Sigh. Okay, spill it. I notice you can't wait any longer.

- Thanks Vlad, you're the best. I heard them talking about …_snogging_.

- What?!

- You heard me right. _Snogging._

- And what's the big deal about that?

- It made me think - 

- Oh, that's rare.

- Oh, shut up. It made me think about vampires. 

- What a surprise. Everything makes you think about vampires.

- Stop interrupting. Do you reckon vampires ever snog anyone? Or do they just bite?

- Great, thanks Robin. I'm sure I never get to kiss anyone, I'll be too afraid I'm gonna accidentally bite them.

- I wouldn't mind.

- What?

- I wouldn't mind if a vampire bit me while snogging.

- You are propably the only one.

- You could practice on me, I wouldn't mind if you bit me.

- Robin, if you think you will become a vampire if i bite you, you are confusing vampires with werewolves. And I still haven't got my fangs.

- It doesn't matter. Isn't that what friends are for? To help each other.

- I guess. Do you want to practice tonight? 

- Absolutely. I'll come to the castle at seven?

- Sure. And Robin?

- Yeah?

- You're the best.

- Yeah, I know.


	2. A Vampire's kiss

Title: Kiss of a vampire

Author (and translator): Me

Pairing: Robin/Vlad

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula

Summary: Read "Talking about snogging" and you'll know.

A/N: Translating is tricky business. Sometimes I love it, sometimes not so much. It's quite the same as writing, actually. But, I just wanted to tell you that this fic was originally in Finnish and I just finished translating it (it's 2: am…)

Robin and Vlad were sitting on Vlad's bed, avoiding each other's gazes'.

Finally Robin broke the silence.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked and the question made Vlad blush.

"No, have you?" Vlad asked looking hopeful. He didn't have any idea where to begin. Maybe Robin had more experience than he did.

"Not actually. On my fifth grade a girl tried to kiss me, but I turned away. She had braces'", Robin answered looking mortified. The expression on his friend's face made Vlad crack a smile.

"And then her braces' got caught in my cloak…" Robin grimaced at the memory.

Vlad laughed, but his expression turned soon back to serious.

"You were a vampire-freak already on fifth grade?" Vlad asked swinging his legs from the edge of the bed. Robin frowned.

"You're the one to talk. It's more normal to be into vampires than to be into _normal people._ I guess that makes you a normal-freak then."

Vlad recognized his friend's tone, but didn't return the insult. He wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"Are we going to practice or not?" Vlad asked after a moment, when Robin didn't look so sulky anymore.

"That's why we're here I guess", Robin stated and took his hands out of his pockets. Then he slowly sat up on Vlad's bed.

"Well, how do you start it?" Vlad's heart started to beat faster. Robin looked thoughtful and Vlad could feel his own palms sweating.

"Should we stand, or is it okay to sit?" Vlad couldn't help himself, the words just bursted out of him like blood leaks from a nasty wound. The situation made him way too nervous.

"I guess you can do it sitting, I've seen some people snogging like that at the mall", Robin mused shrugging and glanced at Vlad. Vlad swallowed with great difficulty.

Robin slowly stooped closer and Vlad almost stopped breathing. Or at least he would have stopped if he'd been a breather.

Vlad could feel Robin's warm breath on his lips and then…

"Ouch!" both of them jumped back in pain, their noses had bumped together. Robin rubbed his aching nose and Vlad tried not to laugh.

"Apparently we'll have to do something with the position of our heads'", Vlad suggested and Robin nodded his eyes watering.

In the next moment Vlad stooped extremely slowly towards Robin his head tilted. His pose reminded a curious dog.

Robin took a tighter grip of Vlad's blood red duvet with his sweaty hands and his eyes fell shut.

Vlad could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and slowly brushed his lips against Robin's mouth. A nervous sigh Robin didn't realize he'd been holding escaped his lips. The warm airflow tickled Vlad's lips and made him smile.

"That was a bit better", Robin commented, when Vlad retreated and started to laugh.

"I thought I was the nervous one here", Vlad joked remembering Robin's expression just a moment ago.

"Hey, that happened to be my first kiss too", Robin reminded and Vlad's face grew solemn again. For a moment they were both lost in thought.

"I think maybe we should move our lips a bit more or something, the last one was pretty good, but… nothing really happened", Robin said and Vlad's ears and face went bright scarlet. He'd been thinking exactly the same thing.

Vlad was coming closer again, when Robin unexpectedly pushed him so that Vlad was soon lying on his back on the bed.

"My turn", Robin explained and scooted closer to Vlad. The other boy rose a bit and halfway their lips met in a shy kiss.

Vlad could feel his heart beating erratically, he had no clue what to do next.

Luckily Robin seemed to take over the whole thing and soon Vlad noticed he was actually rather enjoying himself. Robin's lips were sloppily nibbing his own and the nervousness of the beginning had turned into something entirely else.

He was unbelievably hot.

It didn't help at all, that he could almost feel Robin's heartbeat against his chest, they were so close to each other. Vlad didn't mind, in fact he noticed he had wrapped his arms around Robin and his palms were now resting on Robins lower back, just above his… Vlad flushed.

Actually… Vlad gasped when he noticed how his groin was pressed against Robin's. And that wasn't nearly all of it…

Before Vlad had the time to actually respond, Robin broke away from him breathing heavily.

"I… should… probably go… dinner", Robin said hastily with a slightly panicked look on his face and before Vlad could catch his breath to say something, Robin was gone.

So, I guess that was it, Vlad thought and soon he felt a small smile tugging his lips.

At least I learned _something._

The thought of Robin, all messy haired and panting came into his mind and it made his smile wider.

He had _definitely_ learned something.


End file.
